Siblings Forever
by RebelMagic
Summary: We all know about siblings. They are annoying, bratty, and loving. Some one-shots about siblings Rick Riordan mentions and doesn't even glance at.
1. Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque

**Before you start yelling at me, *ducks daggers, swords, and Stygian iron sword (Wait…Nico!), * let me explain. ****No, no more throwing your weapons at me. I will cut you if you do. It's been a while since I finished BoO and I had this idea since that time. Now, here it is! (Don't kill me!)**

**Disclaimer: Still not done with this are we? Read Disclaimer if you're desperate because I am not Rick Riordan!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Nico woke up, he was in the infirmary. All he remembered was tripping over a line and falling, fracturing his ankle. After this, he had a date to punch in a certain son of Hermes (cough*Connor Stoll*cough) for sending him into this situation. Will was checking another camper, speaking soothing words.

The Giant War was a month ago; both children of the Underworld had felt it. But somewhere, Nico felt Leo's life line being restitched. He had to talk to Hazel about this…and something else. Nico proceeded to get up and grabbed his sword from the table next to his cot.

"Whoa, di Angelo, I don't know where you're going." Nico suppressed a sigh. Solace was being as annoying as usual. Nico turned to the blonde, blue eyed son of Apollo.

"Have you ever heard of Camp Jupiter? Do you know who Hazel Levesque is? Just a reminder, Camp Jupiter is the Roman camp for Roman demigods and legacies and it is also where my sister Hazel Levesque resides in. Last question: do you know what 'sibling bonding time' is? It's when I go talk to my sister. And that is exactly what I'm going to do. In. Camp. Jupiter."

Will rolled his blue eyes. "Should I even guess how are going to get to Camp Jupiter without shadow travelling? I'm pretty sure Zeus doesn't like Hades so you can forget airplanes. I don't even think there is a boat or ship that's heading to San Francisco, California. Now how would you get to Camp Jupiter? Oh, right, shadow travelling. Well you can't go. Instead, you're resting in here. Doctor's orders."

Nico glared at Will. "I don't care if you are this camp's best healer, but I will cut you if you stop me."

Fortunately, an Iris message shimmered next to them, and Nico put down his sword. He didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or ask questions because it was Hazel.

"Is this working? Kathy, did I get it?" A blonde next to her rolled her eyes and pointed to the shimmering image. Hazel glared at Kathy and returned to Nico.

"Sorry, my first time working with an Iris message. It took a while but the goddess finally accepted denarii." She was interrupted by her friend, who Nico instantly disliked and admired.

"Haze, get to the stupid point. They look like they were busy. Maybe they were pretty busy getting _ready_." 'Kathy' smirked at the two boys. "Is that Nico? Tell him-"Hazel put her cocoa hand over Kathy's mouth and Nico was relieved his sister did that.

"Thank you, Kathy. Nico, get over here. I have something important to talk about. It's concerning _him._ Will, do you think he can come or should I come over there?"

Nico immediately knew who Hazel wanted to talk about.

Nico was pleased to see Will in a dilemma. He didn't want to say 'no' and let Hazel shadow travel to Camp Half Blood and let the whole camp hear about Leo, but he definitely didn't want Nico out of his sight. He finally sighed and Nico was smirking in Will's face.

"Yeah, Nico's going to go Camp Jupiter. Just get your best healer, in case he combusts." Hazel looked worried.

"Make sure he eats ambrosia before he comes over. Thanks Will. I'll see you, Nico. Get here quickly." Nico nodded, ready to enter the shadows.

"One question, how do you stop the Iris messaging?" Will glanced at Nico and Kathy rolled her eyes and solved the problem by swiping her hand across the vapor, successfully ending the IM. Nico tried to give an 'angelic' smile but failed.

"You heard Hazel. Well, it looks like I'm going." Before Nico could leave, Will stopped him.

"One question, Nico, that's it." Reluctantly, the son of Hades turned, and Will took that chance to stuff a small piece of ambrosia into Nico's mouth. The taste of pomegranates **(Irony, huh?) **filled Nico's mouth and he instinctively reached for his sword. Will snorted.

"Go, before Hazel worries. If you don't leave in the next five seconds, Hazel will get here to slit my throat. If you return in one piece, you can kill me for giving you medicine." When Will said it like that, Nico wanted to smack that smirk from his beautiful, sun kissed face. Wait, what?

Nico put that thought aside and nodded. "Be prepared to die, Solace," he snarled. The last thing Nico heard was, "After a kiss, sure." But, that could've been his own mind. That was even worse!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nico was soon in front of the Pomeranian Line. Terminus the god head scowled when he saw Nico.

"It's been a while, ambassador of Pluto. Your reason to be here?"

"To see my sister," Nico stated, annoyed. Why was this stupid statue here, asking stupid questions? Terminus glare grew more intense and Nico realized his mistake too late.

"This 'stupid statue' can read minds! For that, hand your sword to Julia. Where is she? Julia!" A bubbly girl in a puffy green dress bounded towards them. "Get Mr. di Angelo's sword, Julia." Julia shyly took his sword. Nico impatiently tapped his foot.

"Can I go now?" Terminus nodded, well, tried to. "You may proceed." Nico glared at the statue and gave a small wave to Julia, who gave him a shy smile. When he entered Camp Jupiter, he was smothered by Hazel's hug. "Gods, I thought you would never get here," she said.

Nico overcame his shock and hugged her back. "Look, it's Nico." Kathy seriously knew how to ruin the moment. The siblings broke the hug and ended up glaring at her. She chewed her gum, bored. "What?"

"Kathy, I need to talk to Nico in _private_." Hazel let that sink in, and Nico was tempted to hit the information into 'Kathy's' tiny brain with his sword. Rolling her eyes, she turned to walk. "Fine, Haze. Call me if you need anything." With a smirk, she added, "Daughters of Venus like me have abilities too you know." She walked back and Hazel sighed.

"Anyway, I felt something. I literally felt Leo come back to life. Did you feel that?" Nico didn't want to lie to his sister, but he nodded.

"Yeah, and I also wanted to tell you something." Hazel looked at him, expectantly. The moment of truth…

"I used to have a crush on Percy," Nico said. Hazel looked confused, then terrified, then confused. "Wait, you're…gay?" Nico failed trying to smile.

"I don't anymore, but." Nico faltered. He couldn't, right? Hazel was trying to look understanding for his sake, but they both knew if they were in their old timelines, Nico wouldn't have had a cheery story with a secret like this.

"I think I have a crush on Will Solace," he blurted. Thank the Fates Kathy wasn't here or she would've rubbed it in his face. How does a daughter of Venus know things like these through an IM? He waited, expecting the worst.

Instead, Hazel smiled. "I guess I owe Kathy ten dollars, which is coming out of your pocket. I don't want to make her rich with a diamond." Nico stared at his sister in surprise; she bet if Nico was gay?

Hazel laughed. "Before you got here, Kathy and I made a bet. She said you had a crush on Will, I said you didn't. Obviously, I lost but I'll tell her she cheated. She is a daughter of Venus, the goddess of love and beauty. I'm surprised Piper didn't figure it out." Nico counted to three before speaking.

"You're not mad at me for being gay?" Hazel frowned. "Why? I find it brave that you admitted your feelings to me. That means I can tease you about this all day long." Laughing, Nico and Hazel sat on the bench nearby. Hazel rested her head on his shoulder. For a few minutes, they were in a comfortable silence. Then, they saw a fiery flash of gold and someone yelling, "HOLD ON, SUNSHINE!" Hazel lifted her head.

"Did you-""Yes, I did, Hazel, and I know for sure it's Leo."

"Should we join him in Camp Half Blood and kill him?"

"After a while. It's rare spending time with my awesome sister." Hazel smiled. "But, we should still alert the camp." She yelled, "Katherine!" Kathy ran towards them at top speed and looked at Hazel. "What?"

"Leo's back." That was more than enough and Kathy went throughout camp, shouting it to everyone. Nico smiled. He'll tell Will about his crush. Maybe Will likes him back, who knows?

"You're thinking about Will." Hazel said it like a statement. Nodding, Nico rolled his eyes. "Stop reading my mind."

"You're just jealous of my super cool powers." And that ruined the moment and the two of them started arguing about whose powers were more awesome and cooler.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**I don't even know how good this was, but I hope you liked it. If I get at least 5 reviews, I'm continuing. Yeah, I'm just joking. I'm satisfied with 'favorites.' **


	2. Connor Stoll and Chris Rodriguez

**This story is doing actually great for the first chapter. I'm not a person who actually responds to reviews, but I feel it would be a good change.**

**PJOshipper: Aw, thank you! You said like, not love, is it that bad? Cause I will die if my stories don't get ****_love_****… ****See what I did there. Don't deny it, you know that was clever.**

**ClarisseLaRue-DaughterOfAres: You loved it! Did you read my mind because I had plans to do Frank and Clarisse (cough *after I get a plot* cough) but cool suggestions. Huh, it looks I even I barely looked at some.**

**Da0Boss0x: Yeah, but if I waste my time on description, it will take hours. Besides, people have read the books and I'm pretty sure know who and what I'm talking about.**

**And that's it. Thank you all for reviewing, faves, and alerts. And I will shut up now to continue with the story.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Connor grumbled something under his breath and glared back at the couple. Travis and Katie were walking, hand in hand, to the gods know where. The fury in his blue eyes softens and Connor heads towards his cabin, a sad sigh escaping his lips.

All most everyone knew Travis had something more than a crush on the daughter of Demeter. Even though Katie always had denied, Miranda Gardiner, her sister, told Connor that Katie told her that she liked spending time with Travis. Though the aftermath for the chocolate bunnies on the Demeter cabin roof was a bit messy and it ended with the Stoll brothers in the hospital for a month.

Connor glanced into his duffel bag. Man, all the pranks he would have been able to do with his partner in crime who, unfortunately, was having some next romantic breakfast at the fanciest French place in New York.

_Calm yourself down, Connor_, he told himself. _Travis doesn't know what he's missing. Well, he won't know unless you do something unforgettable._ Connor scowled and passed Lou Ellen, her violet eyes shining when they saw him. "Hey Connor, where's Travis? I need to ask him something and I was-"

Facing Lou, Connor stopped walking. "He's on a date with Katie," Connor replied. Lou was cool and Connor sort of liked her. As a really good friend, of course. Maybe she would prank with him.

Lou Ellen frowned. "Oh. Thanks, Connor. When he gets back, tell him to wear armor because my cabin and I will send his butt to Tartarus." Then she sprinted off and Connor started thinking of the differences between him and his brother.

Travis was taller. Travis was really good with a sword, he wasn't. Travis was a ladies' man, he wasn't. Travis was the better pranker out of the two. Travis was the better thief out of the two. Travis was-

Connor flicked himself so he would stop thinking these negative thoughts. He was pretty sure that the goddess Nemesis was somewhere, giving him a migraine because he may or may not have put a rabid weasel in her kid's pillowcase. Jon gave him a wedgie!

He finally reached the Hermes cabin and Connor flopped onto his bed and mentally groaned. Why was his life so horrible? Right, because he's a demigod. Closing his eyes, Connor slowly drifted into sleep…

…to be woken by muffled sobs. Slowly getting up, Connor checked the clock with the dollar sign Luke had stolen from some high tech mall. It said 12 p.m.

Crap, Chiron was so going to yell at him this time. Yawning and rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he glimpsed at who was crying. It was his half-brother, Chris Rodriguez. Why that big guy would cry, the Fates would know. Maybe Clarisse would know.

Connor ran a hand through his brown hair. He didn't want to leave his brother in this state. On the other hand, Chris probably wouldn't want to talk about it. Then again, Travis was really good at getting people to open up about their feelings…

That got Connor ready, though he was angry at himself for being jealous. In one smooth move, Connor was sitting next to Chris on his bunk, a smile on his face. "What's up, best friend? Is there something you want to tell little old Connor here? Because he's always free and wants a good reason for Chiron not to yell at him and-"Chris stopped sobbing and turned to glare at him.

"What do you want, Connor? If it's nothing, go annoy Travis and leave me alone." Somehow, Connor didn't feel offended. He was a son of Hermes, after all.

"What did Clarisse do?" Chris looked at him, his glare disappearing.

"She…said…we should break up." With that, Chris broke into sobs again and Connor awkwardly patted his shoulder.

"There, there, big guy. Connor's here and so tell me what happened." Chris wiped his tears and looked to his younger brother and Connor had to do everything not to crack a smile. (It was funny.)

"Connor, swear you won't laugh and I'll tell you." Connor nodded. "On the River Styx, bro." Chris sighed and Connor patiently waited.

"After Clarisse beat Percy sparring today, I gave her a real kiss in front of everyone, to show I was really happy. I didn't know that she was in a bad mood and beat Percy in anger. I was really lucky not to get my face punched in that day if her siblings didn't hold her back. Clarisse said I was being too romantic and since she's not a person for public affection, she said she wanted me to talk to her _after_ I become more mature."

"Basically, she called you a child and broke up with you and wants you back after you become a better boyfriend," Connor summed up. Chris didn't look as pleased as Connor did though.

"Are you here to make me feel better or worse? Because it's not really working."

Connor ignored his brother, who was trying his best not to stare at Connor, who was thinking really hard. (I know, right? Since when did Connor know how to think?) Chris started to get a bad feeling when a mischievous gleam came into Connor's blue eyes. Right now, Chris was really glad he was a son of Hermes and not a child of another god.

"Well, Clarisse said she wanted to talk to you when you become mature, right?"

Chris raised an eyebrow. His brother, who was ADHD personified, was actually paying attention? "Yeah?" Chris answered, confused and worried.

"Well then, buddy, let's go show her what 'mature' is all about. After this, remind me to yell at you and the rest of our siblings for not waking me up. Are you ready?" Connor was about burst when Chris nodded.

"Perfect. I bet Leo I would be in the infirmary with my brother."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Are you sure she'll like this?" Chris was reading the Greek warnings, which, with the pictures, didn't sound or look safe. Connor would like it if Chris would shut up right that second. If you wanted to impress a girl, you should get on their last nerves. Travis thought him that, of course. Connor wondered where his brother was. Probably kissing Katie on a Ferris Wheel or something.

The two boys were behind the Ares cabin, invisible. (Chris managed to steal Annabeth's special cap and Connor officially owes Lou Ellen thirty drachmas for a stinkin' potion. According to Leo, he would've have gotten a better deal from Medea.)

"Yeah, of course she will. What kind of girl doesn't like bright colors?" Connor was glad he stole Lou Ellen's special goggles that allowed him to see invisible things when she went to get the invisibility potion. (Shh! Don't tell her unless you want Lou Ellen to rip Connor into pieces. That raven haired chick could be terrifying sometimes.) Since she had an extra pair, Connor stole that for Chris.

Looking for any attackers and seeing nobody, Connor motioned Chris forward and the two walked stealthily inside the Ares cabin. Connor opened the door. Well, tried to. Of course Clarisse would lock it. Cursing, Connor put his hand on the lock and felt the gears turning when they felt the son of Hermes power. The door lock unlocked and the two entered, immediately locking the door after them.

"Well, Clarisse loves red and only red," Chris hissed as soon as they were inside. Connor snorted. "You make her sound like a vampire. 'OM gods! I love red so much! What's the reddest thing in the world? Blood!'" Chris glared at Connor as he took the Yankees cap off.

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that, Connor, or I will break your neck. Understand?" Conner rolled his eyes, nodding, and opened his duffel bag. "Chris, where's her bunk?"

Chris looked confused. "What makes you think I would know?" "Gee, maybe because you're her _boyfriend?"_ Chris blushed. "We didn't do _it._"

"Uh huh, sure."

"Stoll, I'm serious about breaking your fu-"

"Thank you, bro. Feel the love already. Just point me to her bed and you can set up the bucket."

Chris reluctantly pointed to a bed in the corner, next to a window. Taking off his goggles, he checked to see if he was still invisible. Since he was, he put the goggles back on. Connor pulled the mini magical whipped cream aerosol can from his pocket. Pressing the bottom slightly, it grew into a normal can size. Connor grinned and removed the pillowcase.

With a face of an evil scientist, he started spraying the case with… green slime. If you expected Connor freaking Stoll to have a magical can labeled 'whipped cream' and have it spray whipped cream, then you obviously forgot he was the son of the sneaky and cunning Hermes. That also means you need an appointment with a doctor, just in case you forgot who we were talking about.

After filling the case halfway with slime, he twisted the bottom and sprayed the rest with whipped cream this time. It was magical, after all.

Just for that special effect, he dug his hand into the duffel bag and reached for a handful of glitter and sprinkled it over the whipped cream. Perfect.

Smirking, Connor carefully sealed the case and put the 'pillow' part under head.

"Hey Chris, how much more time until the Ares kids get back from archery with Chiron?" From Chris's expression, he knew this was bad.

"Twenty to ten minutes tops. You done there?"

"Mission completed. How about you?" Chris smirked and pointed to the top of the door. Somehow, a full bucket was perfectly poised on top of the closed door. Some children of Hermes magic, I guess. Connor couldn't help but whistle.

"Impressive. Are we missing anything?" Chris scanned the list while Connor zipped the duffel bag. "Um, let me check. Bucket, pillow, button, mirror, ballons… Nope, everything covered." As soon as he said that, the two of them heard voices heading towards the cabin.

"Clarisse, you could've have made the shot if –"

"Shut up, Sherman. Next time, I'll shoot at you, punk, and maybe I might actually make it." In one swift jump, Chris locked the door again and put Annabeth's hat on and Connor pulled Chris's hand, the both of them diving to go underneath the bed closest to the door.

Connor took the goggles off and saw his tanned skin slowly appearing. Crap, the potion was wearing off. Still, he put the goggles back on. He turned to face the left, the side Chris was in and the two had a silent conversation with their eyes. They heard the sounds of footsteps getting closer.

_You said twenty to ten minutes._

_Clarisse hates archery. You know that as well as the whole camp does._

_Chiron's teaching, stupid. If this fails, it's all your fault._

_Whose brilliant idea was this, Sherlock? I'm not the one who wanted to prank my girlfriend._

_You agreed to it. Besides, I was trying to help you feel better. I don't want the our cabin to get a bad rep because _

The both of them looked at the door. The handle twisted and as soon as the senior counselor (Clarisse. Duh.) entered, the bucket spilled on top of her. A thick, black liquid (oil) covered Clarisse and it took Connor everything not to laugh his butt off. The rest of her siblings stared at Clarisse in shock and when one of the girls walked forward, she accidently pressed on a button and a bag of feathers popped and it covered the oil covered, fuming daughter of Ares. With the goggles, Connor saw that Chris was choking back _giggles._

Smiling, Connor shifted his gaze back to the shuddering Clarisse. "This is the work of a Stoll," she growled. "No one else would be daring to do this to a daughter of Ares."

One of the brunettes looked around the cabin. "What makes you think your boyfriend wasn't behind this?" Clarisse pointed to the mirror and Connor strained to look at without getting caught.

**HAHA! LOOK IN THE MIRROR TO SEE YOUR BEAUTY! **

**FROM YOUR BEST FRIEND, C. STOLL**

It was written in a bright red lipstick.

Connor turned to Chris, who wouldn't meet his gaze. "Why, bro?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't want her to break my neck."

"She will if we don't get out **_now_**." Already Clarisse was heading out the door, her spear in hand. Chris took out a remote and pulled a lever down. Balloons exploded outside the window and the whole cabin rushed towards there. As soon as they ran away, the two boys grabbed their stuff and made a dash for their cabin.

"Clarisse, there he is!" Since Connor wanted to die at a ripe old age, (preferably after being married to Lou Ellen. It could happen, right?) he grabbed the invisibility hat off of Chris's head and placed it on his own, so that Chris was the one invisible.

"CHRIS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Even though Clarisse couldn't see him, Connor ran with Chris anyways, even though he could have ditched him when Chris threatened, "Connor. You. Are. Dead." Connor managed to drag Chris into the Hecate cabin, where a very shocked Lou Ellen greeted them.

Hey, what were brothers for?

But, because of this, Lou Ellen found out Connor's kisses were worth more than thirty drachmas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Since I like typing, I updated. I just thought it would be nice to have a story not with both of the Stoll brothers for a change and I immediately thought of Chris. I hope you enjoyed. Next one is Calypso and Zoe (they are related, people), though I do requests. Thanks.**


	3. Zoë Nightshade and Calypso

**Well, I did say Zoë and Calypso, just in case you guys forgot. Just a question, ever think of these two as siblings? This one, I guess, is like a bunch of oneshots in story form. Thanks for the love guys!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A four year old Zoë tried chasing the six year old Calypso. But her stubby legs couldn't go as far as Calypso's long ones. She tripped and tried not to cry. But when Calypso didn't hear Zoë's laughter anymore, she stopped running and turned around.

"Zoë!" The goddess girl ran to her sister, and hugged her. "I told you I'm faster." Zoë beamed at her older sister and tapped her. "Tag. I win!" Calypso groaned at the child's logic, but she still grinned at her. "One day, Zoë, I'll get you back."

Their father, Atlas scowled at them. This was the time before the gods the gods took over the Earth, meaning Atlas wasn't holding up the sky. "Calypso, don't you have things to be doing? Zoë , your sisters, the Hesperides can teach you many things of being a young woman." Without waiting for answers, the Titan left, leaving Calypso and Zoë all alone on the mountain.

Though stepsisters, Zoë was closer to Calypso than her real ones. Calypso understood her wants, wishes, and dreams of becoming independent. But their father ruined these arrangements and purposefully kept them apart.

Still, they promised to play again after they were done learning and working. Zoë gave her older stepsister a wistful wave and bounded off to the garden of the golden apples.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"No, no! Calypso!" No one heeded any attention to Zoë's screams as Calypso was banned to Ogygia. The nymph turned to her step sister and gave a weak smile.

She thought the gods would remember about parental loyalty, but instead, they exile her to an island because she helped fight against the gods with the Titans. Atlas was forced holding up the sky, not like he would've defended her, anyway.

Before she vanished in a white flash, she managed to yell, "Sisters forever, Zoë." She was gone, leaving a sobbing ten year old Zoë on the grass, surrounded by the gods and her family.

Somewhere in Ogygia, Calypso traced a mark of protection on the ocean surface. She hoped Zoë would live happily.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Erytheia glared at Zoë, pointing towards the bottom of the mountain. "Leave. You are not worthy to be called our sister after helping that so called hero, Hercules." Zoë went to her sisters' feet, begging for forgiveness.

"But don't forsake me. I am still one of the Hesperides, after all. I promise I won't help any more mortals."

Aegle pushed her aside. "This garden could do well with the four of us. Ladon, the dragon, is also here to guard the tree and its fruit. From now on, your name will be blotted from books when mortals and immortals talk about the Hesperides."

Arethusa gave her a cold look. "You are not even our blood anymore. Leave before we are forced to kill you."

Hesperia, the quiet one, wordlessly pointed to Ladon, who was now known to recognize Zoë as an enemy, a trespasser.

If Zoë stayed, her sisters will destroy her from existence. Wordlessly, she left, and Ladon growled at her when she walked past him. She was about to turn thirteen when she left.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

On Ogygia, an immortal fifteen year old Calypso beckoned towards the constellations. Percy Jackson smiled at her, and her heart did a flutter. She hoped he would stay with her…

"Tell me, Percy. Which of the stars do you know?" Percy looked up, those sea green eyes of his glowing with a slight silver glow.

"That one right there is Orion." He pointed to another star pattern. "I think that one is Pisces, the fishes." His gaze turned to a cluster of stars, shaped like a girl. She was an archer, her arrow pointing to more stars. Percy looked sad. Calypso got curious.

"Do you know what that one is, Percy?" He faced her with a jolt, as if remembering Calypso was with him.

"The Huntress," he murmured softly. Calypso was confused. That was a new one.

"You seem to know about the stars. Who is this 'Huntress?'?" Percy looked back at the arrangement. Somehow, the silver glow from that special constellation seemed to give comfort.

"The goddess Artemis has a group of girls, the Hunters of Artemis. They are immortal, unless they break their vows and date a guy or they are in battle. Zoë Nightshade was Artemis's lieutenant, but she was killed by her father, the Titan-"

"Atlas." With tears in her eyes, Calypso turned her face so Percy wouldn't see them fall.

"Calypso, you know Atlas?" _Yes, he is my father,_ Calypso wanted to shout. Instead, she nodded. They didn't speak after that and Percy went to sleep after a while, a trickle of drool pooling out of his mouth. Calypso stared at The Huntress, remembering her sister.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When Leo freed her from the cursed island, she was happy. The dragon couldn't go much farther; Festus needed a shortcut. The night sky appeared. Silver lights were strewn across the ink black expanse. Then, she saw the arrow point before she saw the huntress. Zoë's arrow was pointing to Calypso's left; the side Leo kept on repeating was dangerous.

But Calypso knew better. "Leo, I know the directions." Leo looked surprised, but nodded. "Well, Sunshine, hold on tight because Festus is going to get us in Camp Half Blood in no time!" As Calypso wrapped her arms around Leo's warm waist, she whispered thanks to Zoë. She could swear she saw something like tears glistening in her eyes.

_Sisters forever, Zoë Nightshade._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**I love Zoë and Calypso. When I read the series again (for like the googoleth time), I saw that both of their parents were Atlas, and I got a crazy idea of doing a one shot for them. If it's too short, I'm sorry. So, I guess this is like a prequel to the Hazel and Nico one shot for this series. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. **

**Reviews, tell me through your reviews. Anybody else about to die from waiting for the Magnus Chase series? **


	4. Katie Gardener and Persephone

**Anyone else excited for spring break? Well, obviously, I am, and since we are talking about spring, how about some Demeter kids? Hey, spring means growing stuff, right? And yeah, Persephone is officially out of the Underworld…or not. I mean, come on, just look at the bright weather outside! (Note the sarcasm)**

* * *

Katie wasn't sure if killing a Stoll would go against her usual peacefulness, but it was for a good reason. She would save everyone a headache. Sighing, Katie climbed the ladder, whistling to stay calm. It would be so great to throttle that Stoll…

'Tranquil, sun, grass, photosynthesis,' Katie told herself. But the chocolate bunnies had melted on the grass roof, and this would take her a long time to get rid of. Katie was in charge of cleaning, anyway, but it would've been nice having someone help you.

_Splat. _Grimacing, Katie suddenly wished her siblings were here. The chocolate stuck to her bare feet, and it did not help that the summer sun was still shining. What was Annabeth teaching that took hours?

Carefully, Katie took the bucket of water and poured it all over the chocolate covered grass. The water oozed all over the grass, and Katie smiled in satisfaction. Plants were her thing, after all.

Putting all of her concentration on to the grass, she tried to coax it out of the roof. But the grass was dead, no longer alive, with the melting chocolate bunnies.

"The Hades?!" Katie kicked a glob of chocolate grass into air, furious. Oh, she will make Travis pay.

Reaching for the bucket, she stooped on the roof, trying to cleave her mind into two, one part keeping her balanced with whatever healthy grass, the other trying to control the dead grass. She didn't mind challenges, after all.

Katie started scooping the chocolate and grass goop into the bucket, ignoring the glances people were giving her. This was normal, in Camp Half Blood. A girl trying to clean up chocolate from her cabin roof, a lady watching her from the roof, laughing-

Wait, what? Katie spun around, trying to move her hair from her black eyes. (**I checked the Wiki. This is what they think her eye color is) **The Mist was playing tricks; a young woman was watching her work, and she apparently found it funny. Wait, better word would be hilarious.

The woman looked like she was in her late 20s, and she was beautiful. Her blonde curls were set into an ornate bun, Greek style. Her eyes were electric blue, like a child of Zeus. Her fresh grass green chiton contrasted with her tanned skin, and like Katie, she was barefoot. A golden glow surrounded her. Katie wasn't fazed. She was a demigod, after all.

"Do I know you?" Katie was suspicious. She had figured out the lady was a goddess (The golden glow was one clue, and the fact she was laughing while Katie toiled was major hint), but which one?

Ignoring Katie's question, the goddess smoothly replied, "It's really rude to take my husband's name in vain, you know."

Katie gaped at her. "Persephone," she breathed. The smell of melting chocolate wafted to Katie's nose. Sighing, she bent down and kept scooping. "Any special reason you are here? I thought the gods were banned from meeting demigods."

"Ah, but after my father, Zeus, allowed Hades to kidnap me, I rebelled against his rules. Besides, its spring! I am allowed to go anywhere I want to. My mother, sorry, _our _mother Demeter managed to restrict my privileges. And here I am."

Katie nodded her head, but she still didn't realize the big fuss about Persephone. Sure, her story with Hades may be the most popular in a book of Greek myths, but she was basically forced to marry her stalker uncle, which didn't sound romantic to Katie. **(Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, guys. Trust me, it's hilarious. I feel really bad for those who haven't read it)**

It was an awkward silence, before Katie asked, "Can you help me?" Persephone laughed again, and Katie wasn't too pleased. "Me, the goddess of spring, help you, a demigod? Just because we have the same mother doesn't mean we have to be all sisterly."

"Just because we have the same mom doesn't mean we act alike," Katie retorted back. She was on her last straw. Slamming her bucket down, Katie angrily said to no one in particular, "Travis Stoll, why do you hate me so much?!"

"I may not be that annoying Aphrodite, but I do know for a fact he doesn't hate you," Persephone said, almost in a smug voice. Katie turned to her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, why would he prank you so much? There are plenty of other cabins in this camp, but why yours?"

"He knows we're not violent, but it may change as soon as I'm done with this."

Persephone smirked. With a snap of her fingers, the goop was gone, and the grass roof was perfect, as if nobody had put chocolate bunnies on there, waiting for Katie Gardener to kill that particular pranker.

Katie groaned. She was tempted to ask "Why didn't you do that earlier?" but she decided not to push it. You don't know what to expect from gods.

Instead, she said, "I have a feeling you are her for a reason." Katie looked at her older stepsister, waiting to see if she would acknowledge anything. Instead, the goddess waved her hand over the roof. A wooden table and bench appeared, floating in midair.

"You must be tired. I'll be a good sister and serve lunch," Persephone replied, ignoring Katie's flabbergasted expression. With a snap of her fingers, food and drinks appeared, and the two of them were seated.

Persephone held a pitcher of lemonade. "Want some? I know this one nymph who makes the best lemonade, and I managed to get her recipe. You haven't lived if you never tasted this before." Before Katie could say she hated lemonade, Persephone filled a a whole cup and gave it to Katie. "Go on. Try it."

Katie didn't know how Percy Jackson managed to stay calm when a god told him what to do when he didn't want to, but she still took a sip. And drained the whole glass.

Persephone chuckled. "I told you."

Katie scowled at her. "I know there are good goddesses, but I'm getting the feeling you came here for another reason. And I know it's not to serve me lunch."

Persephone lazily spun the Lazy Susan (**The thing usually in the middle of the table with food. For those who are lazy to lean over and pick something. Like me ;)),** settling on spinach filled rolls.

"My mother was right," she replied. "You are smart. And yes, I am not here to help you or serve you food." Persephone took a bite of her roll, chewing slowly enough to annoy Katie.

"I came here to see what my mother loved about you. After a few incidents, she promised not to attach herself to any of her mortal children, but for you, she holds a special spot."

Putting down her half eaten roll, Persephone analyzed Katie, who squirmed uncomfortably.

Katie never really cared what she wore, and like usual, she was wearing her faded Camp Half Blood shirt, knee length jeans, and her dark brown hair was in a messy bun. Persephone clicked her tongue.

"I don't see it, actually. Have you even talked to mom?"

The answer was no. But on the day her dad told her her mom was a goddess, it was madness. Dean Gardener **( Yeah, I just made that up. Sorry!), **never lied, so Katie believed him. He sent her to Camp Half Blood, and Chiron taught her about Iris messaging, and Katie decided to send her mom one. Yeah, not only did Demeter not respond, the water caused mud.

Katie shook her head. "But I did send her an IM. She didn't attend, and I ended cursing at her." Katie flushed under the goddess's gaze.

"I have to say, that was very bold of you. And extremely stupid. Did anything happen after that?"

"No, but I have a question. Why are you, out of all the goddesses being nice and caring to me? Shouldn't you hate me because I'm mom's favorite demigod child or something?"

Persephone laughed, and said, "I do, but if I kill you, our mom will kill me. Besides, Aphrodite bet me I couldn't be a good older sister for one day. If I win, I get her favorite chiton."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Well, that's great. Anyway, I have classes to go to, and besides, where are my siblings?"

"I lengthened their time, so we could get time alone. Sibling bonding time. Besides, I don't want you to go through the same mistake as I did."

Persephone waved her hand over the table, and the food and beverages and the table itself disappeared. She sighed.

"You must've heard about my myth, about Hades kidnapping me and stuff." Katie nodded. Her ADHD was starting to get the best of her, and she started to fiddle with her dagger.

"But the stories won't tell my part. I mean, I knew he loved me, but I just ignored it. He was the lord of the Underworld, after all. And he was my uncle, but then again, my parents are siblings."

Katie shivered, feeling disgusted. That was like she marrying her brother. Though the gods didn't have DNA or anything that was still incest.

Persephone continued. "But he told my dad, who agreed to let him kidnap me, and then I became the queen of the Underworld."

"So you are trying to say its Zeus's fault?" Thunder boomed, though it was a too sunny Easter. (**Hello? Chocolate bunnies? Easter bunny?) **

"Shh," Persephone warned. "Although that is true, my point is that you shouldn't ignore the signs. If you do, you could get in serious trouble. Like how mortals drive. Ignore the red lights, you get a ticket. If you stop patiently, you won't have to pay. Unless there are things I don't know."

Katie got up, stretching. "So who likes me?"

Persephone smiled slyly. "Enjoy your Easter, sister." She left in, the scent of pomegranates strong. Katie stared at the spot where Persephone was, and though over her words. The answer hit her in the form of a plastic Easter egg.

"Happy Easter, Kit Kat!" Travis laughed at Katie's expression. Behind him, the Demeter cabin was coming back from their lessons. Glowering, Katie summoned vines, long and thick. They wrapped themselves around him, and he started screaming.

Katie got down from the roof, ignoring the fact that her legs were still mucky and her face was smeared with chocolate. Instead, she snapped her fingers and the vines retracted. Travis opened his mouth to thank her, but she grabbed his shirt.

"Do you like me, yes or no?" Katie said in a dead calm voice. Travis nodded quickly. "Do you plan on asking me out using your words?"

He cleared his throat, and nervously spoke. His voice cracked on, "Will you-"

"Yes, I will, Travis. But no more pranks, got me?" Travis nodded again. When Katie let him go, he gave her a quick peck on her lips. He smiled. "Don't kill me?"

Katie groaned and went to her cabin to change, walking as if nothing unusual happened. When she opened the door, overripe pomegranates burst on to her. Then, the chocolate goop from earlier fell on her. She almost yelled at Travis, but she knew who did this.

"PERSEPHONE!"

* * *

**Wow, this wasn't a one shot, even I know. But for those who read the whole thing, Happy belated Easter! For this, I remembered reading something about chocolate bunnies on the Demeter cabin roof. I know, I know, this wasn't very well thought out, but after reading numerous fanfics, I never see any Persephone and any other Demeter kid interaction. Or Ceres kid.**

**Moving on. I don't like to give spoilers, but I plan on doing a Frank/Clarisse shot next (for one of my loyal reviewers ClarisseLaRue-DaughterOfAres (love your penname BTW, very appropriate). And after that, my fanfiction friend Lenister requested a three sibling shot. I know, suspense, oooohhhh….**

**And that is it guys. Hope all of you enjoyed this, and don't be hesitant to hit that review button. Seriously, expect reviews from me. Bye! **


End file.
